Mistakes and Misunderstandings(a Ariana and Baylor FanFic)
by Sofia DragonEgg
Summary: This is a request from xxArianaGrandexx! I must say I really do enjoy writing this. Anyway, this is Ariana learning that learning that Baylor is going away on tour. Her best friends, Liz and Sara try to convince her that it's okay. They try to find her a new guy but could looks CAN be deceiving...
1. Goodbye Baylor

Ariana POV:

I sat at a table at a café in LA. The sun was beating down and I was sweaty and irritated. My boyfriend, Baylor Barnes, had told me to meet him here for some reason. When I first got his text I was like, What the hell is wrong with you? It's like 105 degrees outside. He just told me to quit being lazy and hurry to the café between Maplewood and Jameson. I looked down at my watch and scowled. What kind of sick person tells somebody not to be late, when they can't even show up?

Just as I was getting up to leave, I saw Baylor running down the street to me. He was sweating and his hand bag was dropping papers everywhere. He had to keep turning around to pick them up over and over again. All in all, it took it an additional fifteen minutes for him to finally come face to face with me.

"Hey, babe" he said kissing me on the cheek and sitting down.

"Don't 'hey babe me'" I snapped. "I've been sitting here forty five minutes. What took you so long?"

"Well, I got held up at the studio and-"

"Of course" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"…"

"So what did you want to talk to me about again?"

"Right!" He excitedly reached in his handbag and pulled a rumpled up letter.

"Read it" he commanded. I did this and when I finished my face showed only hurt and confusion.

"This is from that guy who brings guys to the top? What's his name, Ron Grof" I asked.

"Yep! Cole was at the studio when he got the idea. He was all like 'dude, we gotta get this guy to produce us! Imagine it, food, money, ladies.' John and I were all like 'yeah!'"

"And he said yes" I finished.

"He said yes! Isn't that great? He said he wants us to drop everything and fly to Vegas. Amazing, right?"

"Super, um, how long are you gonna be in Vegas?"  
"Somewhere between six and twelve months."

"Six and twelve months?! Baylor, that's like a whole year."

"Yup. Half of that time we'll be planning the tour. The rest we should be touring. Then we do talk shows and commercials and the next thing you know, we're preforming during the Super Bowl half time show."

"And he wants you to leave…"

"Today! Ain't that awesome!?"

I only managed a small nod but deep down I was hurt. He didn't he seem sad that we wouldn't be seeing each other for like( with the additional commercials and Super Bowls and God knows what else)two years. And he didn't even notice this. Baylor just went on about his dreams finally coming true. Dem White Boyz were going to be the next big thing. Suddenly his phone bleeped and his smile grew wider.

"Holy, shit. I gotta jet, 'Ana. Cole says Ron wants us on a plane in two hours" he rambled. Then, placing a kiss that felt as interesting as wet paint on my cheek, he took off.

It took five minutes of me sitting perfectly still to realize what had just happened. Baylor just dumped me and he didn't even know it! I told myself that I didn't care. That Baylor was just some really cute guy from a boy band that could melt the socks off a girl just by looking at her. Who cares, right?

Suddenly, I felt something wet slide down my cheek. I look up, thinking there wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago and expecting to see just that. There, the stupid sun was still smiling at me. I brought my hand to my eye as more "rain drops" slid down my cheeks. "Oh" I said, sniffling. "Well that explains that."

"Hey" a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw my best friend, Liz Gillies, with a worried expression on her face.

"Gurl, what you doing crying?"

"I ain't crying" I said, wiping my eyes some more.

"So what do you call it" she said, sitting down by me. "Come on, what's got you buggin'."

I made a couple of noises with my throat before I started sobbing. Liz patted my back and went "shh" and "it's okay" like I was a baby or something. When I calmed down some, she reached into her bag and pulled out a scarf.

"What's this for" I said, between sobs.

"We're celebs. Do you want to be caught walking around like a zombie bride" she said, smirking.

"I-I, I guess not" I replied, covering my face with the scarf. I started sweating, instantly, but I knew Liz was right. Just this morning, I nearly got mugged by the paparazzi, taking out the trash.

Even though my face was safe from cameras, hopefully, Liz said we should talk somewhere more private. If word got out that Baylor and I broke up before he left, it could be bad for him and the 'Boyz. When I asked where, she looked at me as if I'd just asked the dumbest question in the world. My brain was still foggy so I was stumped. She just grabbed my hand and dragged me to her bright purple Mercedes.

When we pulled up at an old abandoned filming lot, I suddenly remembered. When Liz and I were nine, we had a sleepover. Our best friend, Sara Jones, said we should tell scary stories. Mine was about a girl who never made it to prom. Liz's was about a girl who got bit by a snake and died four hours before her kung fu tournament.

But Sara's was about a girl (about our age at the time) who was a spoiled little brat, Cindy Murfy. Her daddy did everything for her and she was on every cool teen magazine. Everyone she wasn't on, she sued. One day, her daddy went away on a business trip. Things were different, as her father left another man in charge. He didn't let Cindy have her way and that made her very angry.

On the third day, Cindy snapped. She fired all of her workers and told them she could make the movie on her own. But it proved harder than she thought. As Cindy stood on the catwalk she grew frustrated and demanded the man her father put in charge to come instantly so she could scream at him and re-fire him, just for the heck of it. He came and told her that she was a spoiled brat and that maybe then she'd learn to value hard work.

Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs and stamped her feet. But this made the very old and battered catwalk give away. She screamed as gravity fought her and she plummeted to the ground. An ambulance arrived and pronounced her dead at the scene. But the strangest part was that every time she was seen, dead, afterwards she still had the same scowl on her face. The filming lot was closed after that and legend has it that she still haunts the lot to this day, trying to finish her movie.

Even though Liz and I were scared, we refused to let Sara know that. We told her she was lying and went to bed. The next day, Sara woke us up with her book bag filled with a box of Fruit Loops six bottles of water, and our identical teddy bears. She said if we thought she was lying, she could prove it. So that morning, the three of us walked to the movie lot. Sure enough it was still there and a plaque that read "in honor of Cindy Murfy, please leave this film lot in peace" was on the front gate. Sara, being the stubborn girl she is, ignored this and pushed on in. It was the creepiest and coolest place ever. No one ever went there and it was perfect for when we needed a place to talk in privacy. We'd been going there, every day, ever since Sara ran away back when she was eleven…

"So" Liz asked, as we sat in the room that Sara called the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Yeah and why do you look like you and Baylor just broke up" Sara added, picking her teeth with an old branch she had skinned.

I held back tears and said "I think we just did." They were both silent for a while. Then Sara said "Well now I feel like a little b****. Sorry, 'Ana , I didn't know."

"It's gone be okay" Liz said. "So, you wanna explain?"

"Well. He texted me at about two thirty and told me to meet him at that café you saw me at. He said some producer wanted to take them on tour or something and the 'Boyz'll be gone for like two years!" I said, crying again.

"Gurl, you need to forget about Baylor. I never like his two timing ass in the first place" Sara said.

"Sara!" Liz cried.

"What? Remember, before y'all started going out, he used to have a gurl at his house every night. Who said he eva stopped. Gurl, I'm telling ya straight up, that boy was NEVA any good for you. You need to meet somebody else. Get you mind off of things."

"Sara, he hasn't even left yet. I can't exactly hook up with anyone yet" I muttered.

"1. Who says you can't? That's all people do. They break up and they move on, end of story. And 2. Who said you had to hook up with him? Just get to know another boy, so you can forget about him. And I know the perfect guy" Sara said.

"Who" Liz and I both asked.

"Well, this really hot guy, Miguel Sanchez, just moved to next door. He needs somebody to show him around. And I know a certain heartbroken zombie bride who'd be perfect for him!"

"Oh" I groaned, tugging my scarf. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No" Liz said.

"Yes" Sara said.

"Sara!"  
"In fact, you look worse than that. But forget about that, gurl. You beautiful and that lame excuse for a man was dragging you down. Miguel, is the FULL package. I heard he's hot, smart, cool, rich, and a GREAT cook!"

"What's being a cook got to do with it" Liz asked.

"Who wants to be with a man that can't cook?! I know I sure as hell wouldn't."  
"That's ridiculous" Liz, replied, slightly smiling.

"You only say that 'cause you're the only one of the three of us that's been wit a boy that thinks a 'romantic dinner' is takeout or microwaveable food."

"Well, she's not wrong" I added.

"Well, then" Sara said. "Let's go find you a new dude!"

"This outta be good" Liz mumbled.

"But first, we need to make you look like that perky princess you usually are. And not this depressed zombie" Sara said, earning an eye roll from me.


	2. Miguel

**This chapter will be more mature than the previous. Nothing too intense, no lemons but there will be small hints of things getting there in the future. This is my first FanFic with some this kind of thing so plz b nice**

Liz and Sara walked up to Miguel's doorstep with me. After I rung the door bell, they both jumped into the bushes. I panicked and tried jumping in with them but Sara shooed me away.

"What are you doing" I whispered.

"This is _your _new dude, not ours. Now get your ass out there and stop being a little b****" Sara replied. I didn't even have time to angrily yell at her, because then I heard footsteps. I put a fake grin on my face and began twirling my bright brown hair.

Sara was right. Miguel was H-O-T. I nearly melted just looking at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, the sleeves cut off and showing off his muscles, and his forehead had sweat on it. But I muscled up my pride and smiled again, my finger twirling my hair. I have been told to be a pretty good flirt. He looked surprised to see me there but at the same time in awe.

"Wow. I mean, erm, what's up" he stuttered.

"Hey, just wanted to welcome you to LA" I said, my putting a flirty look on my face. I leaned against the wall to my left and shoved my hands in my pockets. "The name's Ariana Grande" I said. "And you are?"

"Miguel Sanchez" he said, his eyes practically popping out of his head. "You, uh, wanna come in?"

"Yeah, why not?"

His house was huge and amazing. It had a huge staircase leading up to what looked like five or seven bedrooms. In the corner, a maid was watering plants. A butler walked up to me and asked if I wanted anything. "No thanks" I said. There were crates everywhere and the house was empty. I could see a box labeled Miguel and couldn't help but wonder what was in there. I guess he saw me staring because he went over and pulled out a beautiful brown guitar.

"You like" he asked.

"Yeah" was all I could manage, as he bent down and put it away.

Turning around and eyeing his new home, he said "nice place huh?"

"You have a nice face, too" I said, not even aware of the words that had just escaped my house.

He blushed then said "you like my face?"

"Huh?"  
"You said I have a nice face."

"When?"

"Just a second ago" he said, grinning.

"Well, who could resist that face" I said, not looking at him, as my face was redder then my hair on Victorious. "So, you wanna show me around your house?"

"Why would I do that" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you do, I might show you around LA."

"I'd like that."

All in all, there were at least thirteen different rooms in that house. The one I found the coolest was the Rec Room. There was a pool table and I practically ran to it. The pool stick thingies were perfectly craved. One red "the Champ."

"The Champ?"

"That's what they call me."

"Oh, how very original" I said, rolling my eyes. "You wanna go a few rounds?"

"Sure, but don't get upset if I beat you. They don't call me the Champ for nothing."

He took his pool stick thingy and leaned over the table and made a shot. I couldn't help but stare. I imagined Sara saying something like "now_ that's_ a nice ass!" He came over to me and said "I'll let you use old Ronald for today. But next time you come over, you'd better bring your own."

"Okay 1, you named you pool stick thingy and 2, who says I'm coming back?"

"Well, obviously you're enjoying this just as much as I am."

"True. Now hand me old Ronald."

He threw me Ronald and I caught him with ease. Then with one swift motion, I turned around and shot three balls into the same holes. Miguel looked shocked. I gave him Ronald and said "try beatin' that." For the rest of the game, I amazed him with my talents. In the end, I won and he just made up an excuse saying he went easy on me.

"Is that right, tough guy" I said, poking him with Ronald.

"Yep."

"A word of advice, I don't like it when people let me win."

"I'll keep that in mind.

We stared at each other for a while. His eyes were a dark brown and I found myself staring at them, lovingly. I think I had the same effect on him because he couldn't stop smiling. I felt as if the world stopped then. All worries left my mind. I forgot about Baylor. I forgot about Sara and Liz, who were most likely spying on us in that bush. I almost panicked when I came out of my thoughts and realized that we had been inching toward each other. But I smiled at him, to which he flashed me a wide grin. I think we both took this as an okay because we both pushed our faces across the others. The kiss was amazing. He made me feel the way Baylor used to before Dem White Boyz. His hand came to stroke my face and I moaned. I felt him smiling and knew he wanted this as much as I did. Maybe even a little more. I moaned even more when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly, I pulled away.

"What's wrong" he pouted.

"No tongue" I said, seriously. "That's just disgusting."

"Someone's picky. I'm guessing you want this to be a bit more private huh?"

It was then I realized the butlers and maids were pretended to not to be staring at us. I felt my face redden again. "Yes" I answered. But I wasn't prepared for him to pick me up off of my feet and carry me up the stairs. Even though I was still extremely embarrassed, I couldn't help giggle the entire way.

His room was the third door to the left. If he had been here for a few hours, I didn't notice. The only thing that was unpacked was his bed. He instantly pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me with such passion that I couldn't help but moan his name over and over again.

"You, like that don't you, Ariana" he asked me, in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard.

"Yes… I love it" I said, as he pushed his weight against me.

"Then, you're going to love this." I didn't know what he was talking about until his hand came to my breast. He flipped it up and down like a water balloon or something. I felt his hand lifting up my shirt and his tongue flick it from side to side. I threw my head back in pleasure. Then a thought came to mind. _You know what these kind of things lead to, Ariana _a voice told me. I pulled down my shirt, pulled away and sat up.

"Sorry" I said. "It's just-"

"No, no, it's okay" Miguel interrupted. "I shouldn't have gone that far. It's kind of early and we probably should wait a while until til we get to THAT."

"Thanks for understanding, Miguel."

"Thanks for not getting mad."

"It's cool."

"…"

"So…"

"So..?"

"Can, we go back to kissing" he asked me.

"Hell, yeah" I said, smirking.

He took me in his arms and we began kissing again. I felt his hand run through my hair and I smiled. I let my hand land on his chest. He DEFIANTLY had a six pack. I was disappointed when he pulled back. But I was surprised and slightly speechless when he took off his shirt. Then, oh God, he started flexing. I let my hand feel his muscles. Then he let his hand feel my breast. He looked to me for an okay and I didn't object. He started massaging it through my tight pink tee and I moaned and threw my head back again.

Now, he took off my and my bra and began to suck on my breasts. I moaned some more and he looked up at me with hunger in his eyes. Then he started to pull on them and I gasped. He took them both in his hands and started to play with them, flipping them in every which way. Then he put his face in between them and smashed them between them. I felt them getting moist and sighed in relief.

"Miguel" I said, feeling pleasure flood my body.

"Yeah, is everything okay? If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop."

"No it's not that."

"Oh" he said, sounding relieved. "Then, um, what is it?"

"Are we like going out now?"

He smiled and kissed me again.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, milday."

"I'll call you later tonight" he said, as I walked out of his front door.

"Thanks, babe" I replied. Then I added "for everything."

When he left, I slid my back down the door, smiling.

"Wow" I said, smiling.

"'Ana" a voice called out. I looked around and saw Sara running to me. Liz was behind her but she was rubbing her eye and yawning. How long was I gone? I look down at my watch. I went in at like 3:30. It was 8:45. It was in there for almost six hours?! I smiled, recalling our first day together.

"Um, hello, Earth to Ana" Liz said waving her hands in my face.

"Hm" I said.

"I said, how'd it go? We saw y'all kiss, but then y'all went upstairs and disappeared for like six hours. I fell asleep like three times."

"Oh, Liz, it was wonderful. I think he really likes me and I really like him. He's so…amazing."

"What about Baylor?"

I gave her a blank expression and said "Who?" At the moment, my brain was still cloudy and I couldn't even remember the name of the boy dumped me and broke my heart just a few hours before. Sara just laughed and said "well, I guess the only thing to do now, is to celebrate!"

"Yeah" Liz added. "You've got the hottest guy in LA with you and you just broke up with the lamest one! You're on a roll! Pizza and a movie at my place?"

I was still thinking about Miguel. He had done so many things that turned me on. Next time I wanted to be in control. I was already thinking of some things to try on him the next time we met. And then we'd go out on our first date and he'd buy me a ring and we'd be the cutest couple ever and-

"ANA!" a voice screamed at me.

"Huh, what happened" I asked, bewildered.

"Dude, pull your head out of the clouds" Sara said. "Liz asked if you wanna have a sleep over at her house."

"She did? Gosh, I'm sorry, Liz. I was thinking about-"

"Miguel" they both finished, smiling.

"Yeah. He's just so-"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

"So, the sleepover?"

"What sleepover?"

"The sleepover we're having at my house! Damn, girl, if you're like this after a few hours with this guy, how will you be after a month?"

"Sorry, Liz. Yeah , I'll be there. I'mma text my ma and tell her though. She hates it when I don't come home without telling her."

"Yeah, it'll give us some time to think of an excuse as to why you look like somebody had you drink a cup of puppy cuteness."

"Yeah. And that puppy cuteness is adorably sexy" I said, smiling again.


	3. Ana's Acting Weird

I texted Miguel for about three hours after leaving Liz and Sara. They said they had to get Liz's house ready for the sleepover or whatever. But I really didn't care. Miguel was SO funny. He kept me laughing and giggling all night. Then I got a text from Sara saying I should come over now. I replied with "_on_ _my way._" The message came in almost two seconds: "that's the _FIFTH time you said that. I said come over at eleven and it's a quarter to midnight! If U don't get your sorry ass over here, I'mma drive to UR house and drag U down here._" I groaned and told Miguel I'd see him tomorrow. He replied with "her beauty is no match for me. I cannot weigh her down. Go have fun cupcake."

It didn't take me long to pack. I put some shorts and a tee in my overnight bag. Then I put my phone and my charger and a pair of clothes to change into. I told my parents I'd be over Liz's house and went off into the night. Not that they really noticed. They never really paid much attention to me.

When I got off the bus to Liz's house I saw all of the lights were off. I knocked on her door but there was no answer. I pushed on the door and found it was open. It was pitch dark in there. I kept bumping into things. _They invite me to a sleepover_ _and go to sleep before I even get here; unbelieveable._ All of a sudden , the lights come on. Taken by surprise, I step back and trip over another piece of furniture. I hear music and Liz and Sara laughing at my misfortune.

"Surprise" they said, between giggles.

"Do you guys mean to tell me you told me to come over here, on the bus, at almost midnight, in my pjs just to have you two scare the fudge out of me?! I could've stayed home and finished texting- ". I stop myself and blush. I'd been too busy rambling to think about what was coming out of my mouth. I hadn't really told them how much I liked Miguel.

"Mm hm" Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up" I muttered. "We both know no one has texted _you _for three hours in a _long_ time."

All was silent for a minute. Sara had a way of saying whatever was on her mind. Liz had a way of saying how we should think things more rationally. Me, I just wanted everyone to get along and was a goody-two shoes. So me bringing up Sara's relationship with Kenan was surprising. I never meant to hurt anyone but Sara looked as if I'd said someone killed her puppy.

"Kenan's coming back" she said, softly. "He's probably just looking for a job to support Ce-Ce." Liz and I both knew Kenan got Sara pregnant. Everyone knew at this point. She'd had Sierra three years ago. But we all knew Kenan wasn't coming back any time soon.

"Right" I said. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"…"

"So" I said. "Why the surprise party?"

"Oh" Sara said, brightening up. "We wanted to cheer you up. Even if you have Miguel now. The party's out back by the swimming pool."

"Let's go."

Soon we were in our bathing suits( Liz always kept a few swimming suits around) splashing and laughing. Liz and Sara seemed to have forgotten my little comment but I hadn't. Why had I said that anyway? We never talked about Kenan like that around Sara cuz we knew she was still sensitive about it. Whatever, I told myself. This night is about me and the girls. No guys. No Bayloy, no Kenan and no Miguel. Well… maybe a little of that last one.

"So" Sara said. "Let's talk about Miguel."

"What do you wanna know" I asked, glad the conversation had drifted to him.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Sara!" Liz exclaimed.

"What? You were in there for hours and you came out looking like you saw Heaven. You can't tell me you guys weren't busy."

"Well" I began, feeling that feeling return. "He_ is _a good kisser. Then we went to his bedroom and-"

"Wait, wait, wait" Sara interrupted. "You went to his _bedroom?_ Ana' you know that-"

"Yes, and that's exactly why I told him not to get too heated. Besides I'm not gonna give my virginity to a guy I've only known for a day" I said. But I did feel weird saying that cuz that was EXACTLY what I wanted. I wanted him to claim me. But it's just a phase. I'll be over it soon, right.?

"Good" Liz and Sara both said, before a chime went through the air. I reached behind me and saw it was another text from Miguel. I smiled when I read "_miss U babe_." I texted him back, "_I miss U 2. Wanna do somethin 2morrow_?"

"_Like what_?"

I thought before replying. I had just told my BFF's I wouldn't do that. But, who said I couldn't still have a little fun?

"_Play around?"_

"_Pick you up at eight am?"_

"_Sure. I gotta escape my girls first though."_

"_Don't worry. I got it covered."_

"_What do you mean?"_

I waited fifteen minutes for his response. After that, I could clearly see he was gone. When I looked up, I saw Liz and Sara scowling at me.

"What" I asked.

"'What'" Sara said, sounding very irritated. "Girl you been on that phone for like thirty minutes."  
"Come on, girl, it wasn't THAT long."  
"Actually" Liz said, spinning her finger in the water. "It's been longer."

"It has? Gosh, I'm sorry. You wanna do something?"

"Nah" Sara said. "I'm getting tired. Ain't that right, Liz?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I'm like totes tired. Dog tired. I'm talking-"

"We get it" Sara said, suddenly. "See ya in the morning." Snatching Liz's hand, she marched into the house, leaving me wondering: _was it something I said?_

Sara's POV:

I didnt like the way Ana' was acting. She spent like most of the pool party on her phone, texting Miguel. How do I know? No one makes her a bigger airhead than him. And she was acting as if she didn't even care about my feelings. Kenan. Of course Kenan's coming back. Why won't he? I know people always say the father's usually walk out on the pregnant black girl's kid, but Kenan's different. He wouldn't do that to me...

Anyway, when I got into my sleeping bag, I told Liz how I was thinking introducing Ana to Miguel wasn't such a good idea.

"Yeah" she agreed. "She's been acting weird, almost like she's a different person…you know she didn't mean that about Kenan, right?"  
"Gurl, don't worry about it. I know my boy got my back. He's just looking of for money is all."

"Right" but by the tone in her voice I could tell she thought otherwise.

"What?"

"What about what?"

"Kenan. You don't think he's coming back do you?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you?"

"No" she said, flatly.

"Why? Kenan's such a great guy. He'd never leave me to raise Sierra on my own."  
"No, Sara. He's not" she said, tears in her eyes. "He hurt you. He hurt you bad."

"That was only cuz I told him I was pregnant. He'll get over it. Besides it's normal, it's takes time."

"It's been three years, Sara. How much time does he need?"

I crossed my arms and stared at her. "How long have you hated him?"

"Ever since, you introduced him to me" she admitted. "He treated you as if you were something that he bought from the dollar store. And he gave you no respect. He talked to you like he were master and you were slave."

I thought about this as a memory came to me.

It was late. We went to his house from walking the streets all night. He was drunk and mad cuz I told him I wanted to go home. He dragged me to his house and threw me against the wall.

"You belong to me, you hear that" he growled.

"Y-yes" I stuttered, before he crashed his lips against mine. His breath reeked of alcohol and I gagged at the smell. He used this to slide his tongue into my mouth. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't won't this. I pushed him away and he stumbled after me. If he hadn't been so drunk, I probably wouldn't have gotten away. But still, I wanted more.

"He did" I said. "He made me do whatever he wanted and hurt me whenever I objected."

"He was a horrible boyfriend."

"I hope he doesn't come back" I said as I locked my hand with Liz's and tears over flood my eyes.

"Me too" she whispered, before falling asleep.

**. . .**

I woke up to my phone vibrating. Looking over it, I saw it was four in the morning. _Who calls at four in the morning, _I wondered as I answered answered a call from a blocked number.

"Who are you and why is your phone blocked" I mumbled.

"Listen very carefully" a voice said.

"Who are you?"

"Sara, it's me Kenan."

"KENAN!?" I covered my mouth and looked over to Liz. She turned but if she noticed me, she didn't let it show. Not wanting to disturb her, I opened the sliding glass door, and stood out on the patio.

"Kenan, I'm so happy to hear your voice. Where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm back and I want to meet Sierra."

"You got my letters?"

"Yes, but I couldn't reply cuz I've been sort on money. But I got the money now and I'm ready to be a father."

"Really? Wait, where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. Can you pick me up?"

"I cant" I said, pouting. "My license is back at my place. But I can ask Liz to drive me."

"That'd be great. See you soon, babe."

"Bye, Kenan."

I ran back outside and woke Liz. I told her the situation and she was in a hurry to get us to the airport. I knew she wanted to see Kenan be in Sierra's life as much as I did.

Kenan's POV

I didn't know why a guy had called me in the middle of the night, offering to help me get in touch with my girlfriend and my daughter. I just knew I had to get there. I'd already missed three years of Sierra's life. I wasn't planning on missing anymore.


	4. An insane monster

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time. I forgot my password for a while and when I reset it, I had writers block. But I'm back now and I'mma make up for it with either twice the normal amount of information in this chapter or just two separate chapters. I haven't done this in a while so goes easy on me.**

**-Sofia DragonEgg**

Ana's POV:

I woke up to a quiet peacefulness. And I didn't like it. I was used to waking up at slumber parties by Sara or Liz jumping on me, music, or an angry police officer( don't ask) so to wake up to that kind of quiet kind of freaked me out.

"Liz" I called out. "Sara? Where are you guys?" I got to my feet and began to look around. My first instinct was that Sara had convinced Liz to pull some kind of sick prank on me by making me think they'd left me here all alone. But then I reasoned that we were over Liz's house and Liz's folks don't like her leaving company alone. So it had to be something super ultra important. But then why not tell me? I felt a ping of hurt. We were supposed to be best friends and they didn't even bother to tell me they were leaving? I crossed her arms and blew my bangs out of my face. Well I wouldn't have gone even if they had asked me!

I then felt a vibrating sound. I reached into my shirt pocket and saw it was my phone and Miguel had sent me a message: _Hey sexy lady, how about letting down your lovely hair so your prince can climb your tower? _I thought, what? But that was before I started hearing the rocks smashing against the window. I walked over to the window, opened it, and managed to duck under it before a rock connected with my face.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Let down your hair" Miguel said, grinning wildly. I noted that he had a strange and determined look in his eyes.

"I think you've got your princesses mixed up" I replied, leaning out the window. "Why don't you just use the door?"

"Cause using the door's for chumps."

"Well, I'm not sure if my hair will reach so I guess you'll be a chump for a day. Besides, don't forget this isn't my house. I can't just have people over." I started walking out the door but froze at what he said next.

"But no one's there. Nobody will know." How did he know no one was here?

"Um, how'd you know that" I asked, suddenly nervous. Miguel didn't have anything to do with Liz and Sara's not being here did he?

"Remember last night when I said I'd make sure we'd have the house to ourselves?"

"Miguel, what did you do" I asked, losing my patience.

"Nothing babe. Last night I got in contact with one of my old buddies. Said he needed to see Sara. Liz just happened to tagged along. All I was doing was helping Sara get back together with her baby daddy."

I ran to Liz's bed and tied together a bunch of bed sheets. Then I ran to the window, tied my make shift rope to a hook and watched as he climbed up the window.

"Kenan" I asked, wide eyed. "He's back?"

"Yeah" Miguel answered. "Found him out he lives in Vegas and told him I could help him get back with his girl. Cool right?"

"Yeah but… I just never thought he'd actually come back."

We were both silent for a moment. It seemed strange that Kenan would just come back like that. And how did Miguel know him? And if he's known him all this time, why wait til now to help? Then Miguel spoke. "Okay so now we've got this smoking house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?"

I thought long and carefully about this. _I could go and fadoodle with Miguel for the next couple of hours. Or….. I could look more into this. _For some reason, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't all too right about what Miguel was telling me.

"I think… I think I wanna talk to Sara" I said. "Okay? And then we can do whatever your heart desires."

He looked like he was really irritated and took a second for his face to light up. "Oh alright. But I get to choose what it is what we get to do."  
"I make no promises" I say, giggling and taking out my phone again. I quickly dial Sara's phone number. It takes three rings for her to answer. Then I say, cheerfully:

"Hey, Sara!"

"Hey girl what's up" she replies.

"Nothing much. I-" That's all I get out before something hard hits me on the back of my head. I groan and drop my phone out of my hand and fall to the ground, feeling my eyelids getting heavy. I see Miguel standing over me holding Liz's huge stapler with a cold, emotionless look on his face before I black out.

Sara's POV:

"Ana? Ana?" I stare at my phone wondering if airports had any kind of effect with cell phone connection. But when I put the phone back to my ear, I can hear strange noises like something being dragged and something being dropped. I hear someone cursing, Miguel probably, and then the call drops. Again I stare at my phone.

"What's wrong" Liz asks me.

"Is something wrong with Aunti Ana" Sierra asks me, her shining blue eyes reminding me of Kenan.

"I don't know" I say, mainly to myself. "She just called and was saying something. But then she groaned and stopped talking. I heard something in the background and I think Miguel before the call dropped."

Liz stared at me with worried eyes and I could tell she would've yelled _I told you we should've brought her! _If we weren't in public and Ce-Ce weren't there.

"What do you think happened" she asked.

"I dunno but-"

"Sara" a voice said. I didn't even have to turn around to know that voice. Tears came to my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Kenan" I cried. "I missed you so much.

"I missed you too" he said. "And I am so sorry for leaving you. I didn't think you or the kid would want a dad around that had no money ." he was crying too.

"Mommy" Sierra said. "Who is this?"

I turned to Kenan. He nodded and walked over to her, kneeling down.

"Hey there kid" he said softly. "Can you guess who I am?"

She was quiet for a while. Then she leaned to his ear and whispered something causing Kenan to laugh.

"No" he said. "No, I'm not the Easter Bunny."

"Aw." Then she said "are you Santa?"

"No. I'm your daddy."

Sierra crossed her arms and stared at him. "How come I aint never seen you before?"

"Daddy never had the money and was scared you wouldn't want me around" he whispered. Sierra stared at him some more. Then she reached into the shirt pocket on her overalls with the kitty on it and pulled out a crumbled up dollar bill. She placed it in his hand and closed it to a fist. "That's okay Daddy. I have a piggy bank jar at home with a whole three dollars in it. That's almost like rich people."

Kenan smiled and held his arms out for a hug. Sierra delivered this hug and jumped up on him, making him fall in the process.

"Ah, it's good to be home" Kenan said.

"Speaking of that" Liz interrupted. "How are you even here?"

His smile slowly disappeared. "Oh. Well last night, I got a call from a guy saying he could get me a plane ticket back here. It's weird. He sounded very familiar."

I started getting interested. "Did you meet him?"

"Yeah. At the airport. He had a brown coat on and a black coat."

"How tall was he?"

"I dunno, about six foot two?"

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No. Just said he was dating a friend of yours and needed yall out of the house for a while." His eyes widened at this. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes" I growled. "I think you're talking about Ana's new boyfriend Miguel."

His eyes practically bulged out of his head. "Miguel? Miguel Sanchez?"

"Yeah" Liz answered, her eyebrows arched. "You know him?"

"Yeah" Kenan said, his hands shaking. "He used to be my cell mate back when I was in Juvie. And man was he crazy. He kept trying to seduce all of the female prisoners. Eventually, they had him transferred to an all-male prison. I heard he was supposed to have been getting out a couple days ago."

"What was he in for" Liz asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He was quiet for a minute, as if remembering. And when he did, he looked like he was in agony. He looked up, fear in his eyes, and said "he was charged for be the suspect for the murders of three women."

All was silent for a minute. I guess we were all processing what Kenan had just said. If Miguel was known for seducing and killing women, what was keeping him from-"

"We've got to get to Aunti Ana" Ce-Ce said quietly.

"Yeah. Who knows what he's done to her by now" I said.

We all ran out the airport in a frenzy. My car was parked around the corner so it took us a minute to get there, what with all of the people and everything. When we got there, we all hopped into the car. I knew we could get there fast since no one was out this time of day and if we took my secret route, we'd get there even faster. So when the car started and we didn't move, I knew something was up. Kenan hopped out of the car and checked the car to see what was wrong. Liz said we were probably out of gas but then I pointed out that we had a full tank. I said we probably had a boot but Liz pointed out that we weren't parking in a no parking zone. Sierra said we probably ran over a unicorn and it was stuck somewhere. But then Liz and I pointed out that if we had, we would've heard it when we came in. Liz wanted to tell her that there was no such thing a unicorns but then I told her to let her enjoy her childhood. When Kenan came back, he had a sick look on his face.

"What's wrong" I asked. He motioned for us to follow him. He told us to get on the ground and we did. He told us to look at the tires and I did. Liz gasped and Sierra shook her head with a scowl on her face. I felt my eyes widen at what I saw: someone had poked big ole' bullet holes in each of the tires.

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to move but found that my arms and legs were tied together. I started to panic. I wanted to scream but found that there was a piece of weird cloth in my mouth. When I tried to move again I got little progress and found my bones aching in agony. Falling back down against what I hoped was some type of bedding, I felt myself breathing heavily and shivering. It was then I noticed just how cold I was. _Where am I_, I thought since I was incapable of talking to myself like a loony at the moment.

My eyes adjusted in about five minutes and I could see I was in a very, very, VERY tiny room. It was about five feet wide and maybe, at the most, seven feet long. I figured whatever it was I was laying on was probably taking up most of the room since I could roll around a good amount. In fact, I rolled around so much that I ended up falling on the ground with a heavy thud. The floor was cold, like hard concrete. I shivered even more and saw little white puffs of my breath appear in front of me. That was about all I could see. The room was practically empty, form what I could see and there were no windows to produce any kind of light. I tried getting up again and fell back down. After about fifty tries, I managed to pull myself back up to the little bed. _Alright_, I thought. _Bed's good. I like the bed. Floor? Not so good. _I tried to use the bed to heat myself up but it was no use. The bed was little better than the floor. But it was kind of comfy and wasn't made of concrete so I decided to stay where I was at. Eventually, I fell into a dreamless and uncomfortable sleep.

_**. . .**_

"Well" a voice said, booming loudly and startling me out of my sleep. "I think it's about time we have a little fun."

I tried to sit up but fell down again. But I could see perfectly well. This was because some moron was shining a fifty watt flashlight in my face. I tried shielding my eyes but my hands were still tied and even if they weren't, they were as stiff as a log. So I kept my eyes shut until they finally turned it off. When they did, I was surprised to see Miguel standing there, smiling wildly with a knife in his hand.

"M-Miguel" I stuttered. I looked down and noticed the piece of cloth had falling around my neck. I also noticed I could see now. Looking above me, I could see a small light was lighting the room. _Well it's better than the dark, _I reasoned.

"Yes, my love" he said, his eyes sparkling. "Aren't you happy we're finally alone where your friends cannot disrupt us?"

"What are you talking about? And where are we? And why am I all tied up?"

"Oh, Ariana. My stupid little bunny. A dummy. A dumb bunny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I couldn't tell you that I'd sent your friends to their own deaths. You probably would've done something stupid like run off and tell the police or something. Well I couldn't take the chance. So I took that very sparkly stapler your friend had and smashed it over your head. Then I threw you in my truck and drove you here."

I stared at him. This was a boy that I'd once loved. And here he was, kidnapping me and talking about killing my friends? "You're insane" I whispered, shivering yet again.

"No I'm not" he yelled, slamming the lampoon the table by him to the ground. He was breathing heavily like a monster. Yes, that's exactly what he was. A monster. An insane monster. A sexy insane monster. _No, Ana_, I thought. _Now is not the time._

"They all called me insane" he went on. "They all said I was a lost child, that they would give me the electric chair if that were still legal. Is it so wrong to want to have someone with you every second of every day? Lisa said I needed help. She betrayed me. Called the cops. So I had to get rid of her. Then, then, there was Maggie. Said she loved me. But I caught her p-playing video games with some sick bastard! So I had to get rid of her too. And I met Carrie. She said I was crazy from the start and refused to go out with me. And I saw her on a DATE with someone else. So I ended her. But then those two boys found where I was hiding out and they took me to juvie. I was there for years."

I listened, wide eyed. Was he really crazy and just making this up? Or…

"And then, th-then Kenan came into the picture. He told me all about his friends. He told me Sara was his girl and he loved her and Liz was like a sister. But it was you that I always wanted, Ana, it was always you! And now that I've got you, I'm not going to make that same mistake again. I'm getting rid of your little friends so they don't go and snitch and you can't go anywhere. There's no flaw! I've got it all worked out! Nothing can stop me! I've found love and I'm not letting it run away this time! Ahahahahhah! Oh, my dear, you're shivering." He reached out for me, but I jumped back. Miguel looked angry for a second but then smiled and reached behind him. He pulled a dingy blue blanket from behind and handed it to me. I didn't trust him, but I was freezing. Shaking violently, I let him reach over me and wrap it around me. I looked up and whispered "t-thank you." He nodded then walked away. "I'm going to get us some lunch my dear. Don't go anywhere. Oh wait, you couldn't even if you wanted to! Ahahahaha!"

The door closed and I fell back down to my side, tears streaming down my face thinking, _what has happened to my life?_

_**I know it's kind of rushed. But it took me like three hours to do this so I might just upload tomorrow. Stay Breezy~**_


	5. Chapter Whatever

**Well! It's here! I know it's been a while, but you cant blame me cause the well of my creative juices for this story is running out. M&M may be winding down if I feel I cant get anything else from here.**

Liz POV:

"I don't like this" I said as we could all see the three men approaching. Kenan pushes Sierra behind him in a protective way. She whimpers and Kenan assures her that everything will be okay. But a part of me thinks he's just saying that to reassure himself because even in the early hours, one could still see the little amount of confidence on his face.

"Liz" Sara says. "What are we gonna do?"

"They already know we're here. Running wouldn't do us any good. They'd just chase us down and then where would we be?"

"So what" Kenan asks. "We just stay here and let them attack us?"

"Either way, they're gonna attack us. The only difference is that we're going to get attacked sooner."

Sara shrugs her shoulder as if to say, you can't argue with that logic. Kenan still looks unsure of what I had just said but he doesn't move. We just stand there, waiting for whatever it was coming to us. In a few minutes, the three goons were less than a few feet away from us. I held my breath, waiting for one of them to say something. A minute passed and I turned to Sara. She looked perfectly calm, but in deep thought. But this was strange since Sara doesn't know when to SHADDUP. I was about to ask her what she meant when one of the goons cleared their throats.

"Well" the one in the middle, the buffest and biggest. "It's obvious that you guys know what's going on with Miguel."

"Um excuse me" Sierra asks, waving her hand wildly.

The third goon cocks an eye and says "yes…."  
"Um, yeah, who's Miguel?"

The second goon turns to us. "She wit you?"

"Yeah" Kenan snaps, pushing her behind him. "What of it?"

"She's adorable. Pretty sure Miguel would love to have her as a daughter. He just got a wife and with a daughter, he'll have a family."

"You stay away from her" I say, stepping forward. Then I turn to Sara and see she's still standing there, not saying anything. I send her a look, saying What the hell gurl?

"Aw, come on. She'll be better off with him. At least Miguel will actually be there for his child and Ariana will be a perfect mother. Unlike two people I know."

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" Kenan yells. "I only left 'cause Miguel told me he'd kill me if I didn't leave or make Sara wanna leave me!"  
I turn to Sara. She seems unfazed. How? I wonder vaguely, what's going on in that hardhead of hers….

Miguel POV:

People always say "man, just put his ass in the nuthouse." You don't know how many times I've heard that. But the thing is that I've already been there. But they said I was too "unstable and dangerous" to be around the other prisoners. That was when they said I had a choice. Said I could redeem myself if I worked on my behavior. So I started doing right, did what the guards told me to, stopped talking to myself around other people, stopped telling everyone how I was going to get my revenge on everyone who ever done me wrong and in three months-time, I was back in the real world. So when I found out Ariana still lived in the area, I did my research. As it turns out, her best friends Liz and Sara were tired of her boyfriend, Baylor. That's when I started doing everything I could to get them to notice me and introduce us because I knew she wouldn't approach me on her own.

And getting rid of Baylor was no problem at all. Seventeen year olds can be such idiots. They should've actually tried to call that guy I impersonated. Doesn't matter now though. By now, Dem White Boys should be in a box heading towards Alaska or somewhere. At least that's what I was told. I honestly couldn't care less where they were headed. As long as they were out the picture. And it wasn't a tour anyway. The actual guy said he wanted them to do a photo shoot here in Hollywood.

And now I've got my precious, Ariana. When I get back from the Chinese shop, I see her curled up in a ball on the bed. She looks so sad and miserable. I can see that she had been crying and wipe away her tears. Oh, don't cry baby, I think. It'll be okay. You'll see that we belong together. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever… She suddenly wakes up and looks around as if she doesn't know where she is. Her eyes land on me and I wave. Realization hits her and then backs away into the wall behind her, whimpering and tears welling in her eyes.

"No, no, it's okay" I say, showing her the food in my hands.  
"Stay away from me! I don't like you! Just let me go!"

"But I love you."

"If you love me" she says quietly. "You'll let me go."

**I know it's short. It's a school night and I got enough struggles trying to graduate. I might upload again soon. Or not. If you want me to continue, better say something quick! Cause M&M IS about to end! UNFINSHED!**


End file.
